Bella Gets Even
by lalliette
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie decide to get revenge on the guys and go to Ladies Night at the strip club. Sequel to Edward, Em and Jazz at the strip club


Bella gets even

Maybe Alice and Rosalie and I could go to Ladies night at the strip club. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine. Who the hell does Edward think he is? I normally never hold grudges and seek revenge but not this time. And the worst part is that there is photographic evidence and I saw it.

I heard my phone ring; I stretched across the bed to get it. The caller ID said it was Alice. I pressed the green button.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Bella, that's a brilliant idea! It's ladies night tonight and Edward, Esme and Carlisle are going hunting tonight. I will call Rose. I'll pick you up at seven. Bye."

Great, I'm going to a strip club tonight. I heard my dad pulling into the drive way and I ran downstairs. Tonight we were having salad, Charlie has had too much greasy food in his life and I don't want my old man having a heart attack. Well, he will have one if he finds out where I'm going tonight. I pulled the salad out of the fridge and put on it the table. Charlie walked in, kicked off his boots and hung up his gun.

"Hey dad," I called from the kitchen as he strolled in and stopped to look at the table. His mouth fell open.

He took a moment to recover "Hey Bells, where's dinner?" he asked as he settled down at the table.

I knew this was coming "In front of you dad."

"What is it? It looks healthy."

"I know, dad. It's also good for you," I said as a matter of factly way.

He sat down at the table and dished up some salad. He turned green-it was sort of ironic. I could not stop myself from letting out a giggle.

"Ewww." he said as he picked up a lettuce leaf and examined it from all sides. "People trying to feed me bunny food."

We ate the rest of dinner in silence as I tried to work up the courage to tell him that I'm going out. We finished dinner and I started to clear the table. I turned so that he couldn't see my expression.

"Dad, I'm going out with Alice and Rosalie tonight. I'll be home by ten."

"Sure have fun kid" he said as he flocked to the living room. I think the Red Socks where playing tonight.

I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Alice. I grabbed my bag and ran to the door.

"Bye dad, see you later"

"Have fun, Bella," he yelled in return, hardly playing attention to me.

I opened the door. "Hello Alice," then I realised what she was wearing: a white spaghetti strap top with a grey cropped jersey over it, a black mini skirt, fish net stockings and black leather boots that made her as tall as me.

"Hi Bella, hi Charlie," she yelled over my shoulder.

"Hello Alice," my dad yelled in return.

I shut the door in a hurry to get away before Charlie noticed what Alice was wearing.

"What on Earth are you wearing, Alice?" I hissed

"What on Earth are you wearing, Bella? You're going to the strip club not the gym." She pointed out when I looked and saw I was wearing my old tracksuit "you are so lucky that I saw this coming and packed in some decent clothes. You can change in the car."

I got into Carlisle's car and notice Rosalie sitting in the front seat.

"This was a great idea Bella," Rosalie said. I knew that Alice invited her but I didn't think that she would come.

"Here are your clothes," and Alice threw a bag at me.

I opened the zipper, pulled out the clothes and put then on the seat. I couldn't see what they were. It was too dark. Rosalie didn't speak to Alice or me for the rest of the way, Alice was babbling away and I just blocked her out. I started to undress. I yanked on what I thought was the top. Where were the pants?

"Alice where are the pants? I can't find them"

"I didn't pack in pants. There are leggings in to wear under your skirt."

She turned around and threw two black items at me. I tugged them on. I think I was finally dressed, I think. I felt something that felt like a bra so I pulled it out. Yes, it was a bra. I didn't ask why so I put it on. It was a perfect fit. That's weird I never tell any one my bra size because I'm too embarrassed by it. I'm a 32 A for an eighteen year old that is tiny. I could see that it was a push up bra. I guess I needed it.

"Hey how did you know my bra size Alice?" I asked

"Well when you sleep at night Edward gets bored and starts snooping around your house, mostly your room," Alice explained, "That's how he knows your bra size."

"Yeah he also found the condoms you keep under your pillow," Rosalie said.

My mom sent them in the mail when Edward and I first started seeing each other. She sends a whole lot in the mail every two months.

We stopped out side the club. It looked kind of creepy. I don't know why, maybe it was the owner standing outside checking out a bunch of boys across the street. We got out of the car and went to the entrance. I was trying to walk on a pair of sky-high ankle breakers.

"You again! Did you leave your husbands at home this time?" the owner rolled his eyes at us.

"Yes we did," Alice said chucking a hundred dollar bill at him.

"What a pity. They were good dancers, at least the big one was. The others where not something to write to mommy about," He said letting us in.

The strip club was small, well smaller than ones I saw on TV back in Phoenix. Otherwise it looked like a normal strip club. It even had a stage. We went to sit on the chairs in front of the stage and the club owner joined us.

"We have two new dancers in today. I don't know what they are like but the girls said that they are quite something to watch," He sounded exited about it. It grossed me out a little.

The curtains opened to show the shadow of two guys, one big guy and one little guy.

"These are the new guys. I love your shoes," He said to Alice.

"Thanks, I got them in Pairs," And the two of them spent the next two minutes discussing the lasts fashion trends in London, New York and Paris

The music started to play, I didn't recognize the song, and the men started to dance with the poles. The guys danced pretty well. The big guy ripped his shirt off and then his pants. The little guy copied his actions.

The lights changed and all hell broke loss. I recognized the guys. Worst yet I knew the guys, they were practically family. It was Emmett and Jasper.

"Ewwwwwww!!!" I gasped

"What in the name of Stephanie Meyer are you doing here?" Rosalie asked raising her voice as she jumped off of her chair.

"I thought I smelt a rat," Alice said

"I love you big guy. I knew you would come back for me," The gay freak shouted at Emmett.

Emmett and Jasper where frozen on stage in their underwear.

"Well Jazz, I don't know about you but the girls paid for a show so are we going to give then a show?" Emmett asked after a moment of recovery.

"Emmett, I don't mind Alice but Rosalie and Bella. Bella! If Edward finds out… I am not going to put you back together," Jasper explained

"Rose, do you remember how Bella complained about Speedo padding on the swimming team? Well stuff Speedo padding! We have G-string in the strip club, right Emmett," Alice laughed.

"Why were you looking there? Is Jaspers two inches not enough for you?' Rosalie asked.

"Ewwwww!" were the only words that I could get out.

"Did Alice just say that that I'm wearing padding? Hey Alice look at this," Emmett said reaching for his crotch.

"No! No! No! Ewwwww!" still the only words my mind could comprehend.

"Did Rosalie just say that I only have two inches? Well have a look here Rose," Jasper said reaching for his crotch.

No! No! No! Ewwwww!" still the only words my mouth could spit out.

"Show me I want to see," said the homosexual man

"Ewww! I'm leaving!" I yelled and ran out of the club. I could still hear the Cullens arguing over… ewwwww!

I ran all the way home, luckily it was not far. I ran in at the front door.

"Bella, what's going on? What for the love of peace are you wearing?" Charlie asked as he saw me.

"It's complicated dad and you don't want to know. Trust me," I said. I was not planning on loosing my dad in giving him a heart attack and I was not feeding him bunny food for nothing. I went upstairs.

"Interesting night you had," It was Edward and he was mad (I don't blame him). He was standing in the corner of my room, pinching the bridge of his nose. I was so glad to see him. I ran to him and put my arms around his rigid body.

"How did you know?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"We got back early. I came here and followed your scent to the strip club. I heard the train of thoughts and decided to come here and wait for you," Edward said

"I'm sorry. I should not have looked for revenge," I said hugging him tighter. He let go of his nose and put his arms around me.

"Oh, Bella what am I going to do with you?" he said putting one hand under my chin and lifting it. He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

Authors note: I want to say thanks to a bunch of people. Thank you to twilightsforever, I was running out of this for the club owner. Thank you Simone for editing and being the first to read and laugh at, my work. And thank you to my sister, mom, dad and friends that helped and encouraged me.


End file.
